


Kitty Kid

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AUish, Aftercare, Collars, Daddy Kink, Depression, Feeding, M/M, No pertinent timeline, Non Sexual Petplay, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Petplay, Subdrop, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes care of Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kid

Hannibal looked at Will fondly. He was sitting surrounded by a mountain of cushions on the carpet while reading a book with his back wedged in the corner between two gargantuan armchairs that Will had insisted would look just right in Hannibal and Will’s study cum library. They didn’t, the velvet too worn of one and the leather going thin in places on the other. However both had been very comfortable to sit in and on and particularly pleasant to sit together and make out lazily. So even though it did not do much for the decor and Hannibal’s inner aesthetics, he let them stay. It of course helped that the chairs were in their home where any guests ever rarely came rather than his office. 

Hannibal was sitting in his office chair, and working on some papers at his table when he became aware that Will was no longer sitting in his corner. Wondering where he had gone on to, Hannibal made to stand up when something brushed his pant leg. He looked down and saw Will to his amazement curled up on his side under his chair, his head on one of the cushions as of a pillow and his hands caged between his bended knees while he started at Hannibal’s ankle that was nearest to him. Hannibal only had his socks on and when he jiggled his feet from one side to another, Will followed the movement with his eyes without moving himself at all. 

Hannibal peered with more interest this time. Will’s face was slack, a bit of drool escaping from his mouth in the corner pressed to the cushion and his legs were pressed very hard together, making sure that his hands did not escape from their prison. His eyes were glazed over, not with want or desire, but a lack of either. It was as if he was concentrating all of his will onto Hannibal’s feet and that is all he saw, the rest of world put behind a veil of no necessity at the moment. Hannibal pursed his lips and hummed a bit, looking at Will and wondering what he should do next. He nodded his head, as if coming to some decision and pushed the chair away slowly but firmly.

Will who was looped around the chair, one of its arms captured between the hands held in between his knees, slid along the floor with the force of the push. He went aslant, his cushion half sliding but staying put more so that his head came off it and his head was suddenly suspended in the air. He slowly put his head down on the cold floor again and that was the only movement he made again. His breath was normal, his eyes still pointed to Hannibal’s feet and his cheek now pressed into the floor. His torso was curling away from the chair as it had pushed into his abdomen when Hannibal set it back, but his upper body was pushing into the ground by his own violation.

Hannibal got down to his knees behind him, not trying to dislodge the chair and ran a hand from the back of his head to the end of his thigh. Will gave a loud sigh at that, his eyes closed now and went looser, so that his hands came out from the crook of his groin and plastered them into the floor. Hannibal swept his hands in the same motion and with the same speed over the same length a few more times. Will bowed his head and pushed his chin into his chest so as to give Hannibal the ease of rubbing him so. No other sound was coming from the pair. Hannibal got up, picked up the cushion at the same time and walked away. He put the cushion with the pile and headed towards the kitchen.

 

***************************************************************************

 

Hannibal was just putting the lid on the big pot where a delicious chicken stew with sausages and vegetable chunks were cooking, when Will came into the kitchen. He was running his hand through his hair, making himself look quite unkempt and frumpled. His sweater was hanging crooked over his body and he had buttoned up it wrong so that one button hole peeked out from the collar of his knit sweater. His glasses were slipping from his nose and his lips were turned in a petulant frown as he came towards Hannibal before grabbing him whole like an octopus. 

Hannibal did not try to dissuade him or try to get out of Will’s hands. He just kept on cooking while Will clung to him like his jacket, his face pressed to his shoulder and his hands holding his waist loosely. Hannibal cleaned up the kitchen area and then turned Will so that he would be on his front. He sat down on one of the chair of the small table in the kitchen and pulled Will to him. Will climbed his lap with his legs on either side of Hannibal, thrust his face to Hannibal’s chest and neck and took long breathes of his scent. Hannibal resumed rubbing his back as he had done in the study and Will went limp soon enough. 

“Is anything the matter, Will?” Hannibal asked pleasantly.

“No,” Will replied shortly.

Hannibal hummed at the response and broadened his swipes over Will’s back. He started placing a few kisses on his brow as well. Will didn’t say anything, just basked in the open affection. He sat on Hannibal’s lap for an hour or so before standing up, his knees weak so that he had to catch the kitchen counter. He leaned across it while keeping one hand on Hannibal, his back completely bowed as his forehead almost touched the counter. He drew in a big sigh again and the stood up. He made to go either to their bedroom or the study again, but Hannibal stood up and caught his arm. Will didn’t fight him as Hannibal pulled him to the chair he had just vacated and made him sit on it. 

Will refused to quite look at Hannibal and kept staring at his ankle as before. Hannibal got a bowl, a spoon and a ladle and opened the lid of the pot. A heavenly smell emanated from it. Hannibal ladled three scoops of the thick broth into the bowl and then placed the hot bowl onto a small plate and turned towards Will. He was still sitting how Hannibal had left him. Hannibal placed the bowl behind Will on the table, pulled him off the chair again and placed him back on the chair, this time facing the table and the steaming bowl of stew. He then cut a piece of bread on the counter and started feeding Will, making sure to blow on the hot stew and make it edible. 

Will ate the stew without any apparent enjoyment, and after he was done with the last spoonful he wanted, he turned his body to the right and pressed to Hannibal again. Hannibal himself leaned towards Will and let Will snuffle into his neck. Will whispered, so lightly that Hannibal hardly heard him, “Thanks daddy.” Hannibal pushed the chair nearer to Will and let him push himself more into Hannibal while he resumed rubbing his back again. He also made sure to touch the leather collar sitting on his neck loosely every now and then. “It’s ok kitten. Daddy’s here, he will take care of everything,” Hannibal whispered back as Will clung on like a limpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. This is more like a domestication fic after S3 but not with a particularly specified timeline. thank you for reading :)


End file.
